1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic charge image development, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
A number of electrophotographic methods have been known.
As a method of producing a toner used for electrophotographic methods, for example, a method of producing a toner by emulsion aggregation and coalescence processes has been proposed.
Further, a toner in which a combination of a crystalline polyester resin and an amorphous polyester resin are used as a binder resin has been proposed 5% or more.